


Wake Up

by pukefiend



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tyler prays silently that Josh doesn't wake up from whatever lovely thing he's dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Don't

Tyler woke up slowly, sleep clouding his mind. At first, he couldn’t tell where he was, but the rough fabric under his back reminded him that he was laying on the sofa in Josh Dun’s bedroom. Josh himself was up in the bed that Tyler couldn’t quite see through the darkness. 

In the silence, Tyler wondered what had woken him up. He was somewhat of a light sleeper, especially when it came to sounds. As if to answer his unspoken question, Ty heard Josh sigh from the bed. 

Maybe that was it, he reasoned. If Joshua had been tossing and turning, that might have woken him. He was just about to relax back into the sofa and try to sleep when a low moan caught his attention. 

Tyler froze up, listening intently. Maybe he had imagined it. 

Another soft groan was audible from the bed, and this time Tyler was certain that it was Josh who made it. He bit his lip, barely daring to breathe in the darkness. He didn’t want to think about what Josh was doing. He tried to close his eyes, but a slightly louder moan forced them open again. 

Tyler had to clench his fingers into his blanket as the sounds became more clear. With each moaning breath Josh let out, Tyler was slowly realizing what was going on. There was no sound of movement, so Tyler couldn’t really deny it. 

Josh was probably having a wet dream. 

Tyler mentally cursed himself: for being in the same room, for waking up, for being so attracted to Josh, for listening intently to each new groan. 

He didn’t want to panic, but now he couldn’t tear his mind away from the idea of Josh having a wet dream. It sat in his brain like a stone, or a boulder, occupying all the space and allowing him no room to think over the sounds of Joshua keening. 

Tyler knew it was bad, but he was slowly moving his hand under the blanket to rest between his legs. He didn’t do anything, but he could tell that he was getting a little aroused just from the sounds Josh was making. And they were hot, all breathy and needy. 

He didn’t have any lube, he realized. Just solidifying the thought in his head was embarrassing, but he pulled his hand up and licked a broad stroke across his sweaty palm. Josh groaned from the bed. 

Tyler pushed his hand into his boxers, loosely gripping his cock. In the position he was in, there wasn’t much room for motion, but that was good. It also meant less room for sounds that might wake Joshua up. However, Tyler thought as Josh groaned again, his own moans hadn’t woken him, so he might have been a heavier sleeper than Ty. That or, he didn’t particularly want to wake up from whatever he was dreaming. 

Tyler’s pace was slow at first due to his nerves. This wasn’t his house. Josh was right there, and worse yet, Josh’s own moans were the source of his arousal. He slowly pulled his hand around his cock, breathing heavily to keep himself from moaning. 

He thought maybe if he got off quick, he could go back to bed and pretend nothing had happened. The idea made him quicken his pace and focus in on Josh’s sounds. 

Josh kept letting out low groans, interspersed with soft whines that made Tyler grit his teeth to hold back sounds of his own. His cock throbbed in his hand, and he tipped his head back against the arm of the couch. 

Tyler mouthed swears under his breath as he forced his hips up to fuck into his fist. All he could think about was how good Josh sounded, and how the warmth in his stomach was spreading down his legs. 

His breathing was ragged as sweat dripped down his face. Tyler moved his hand faster still, hearing Josh’s groans growing more frequent. 

There was a tightness in his body as Tyler stroked his cock faster, mouth wide open. 

“Fuck- Tyler-”

He couldn’t believe what he had heard. It was too much, and Tyler was quickly cumming into his boxers and all over his hand with a ragged gasp. 

He had barely stopped moving, not even fully registering what had happened when he heard the covers on Josh’s bed shuffle and saw a figure sit up. 

“Shit,” he muttered. 

“Ty?” Josh’s bleary voice said.


	2. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys realize what just happened, and Tyler gives Josh a hand.

Josh sat up in his bed, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes. 

From somewhere in the darkness, he heard a choked cry. He bit down on his lip, his breath catching. 

“Ty?” he said quietly. There was a shuffling noise from the sofa. 

“Tyler? Was that you?” Josh asked, slowly gaining awareness of his own body. There was an uncomfortable realization as he noticed the sensation of moisture in his boxers. He grimaced to himself, feeling quite clearly that he was hard. He prayed that Tyler hadn’t heard anything, but then his thoughts were interrupted. 

Tyler sighed from the couch, wetting his lips. 

“I’m okay, Josh,” Tyler said. He wasn’t really okay. He couldn’t be after just jerking off to the sound of his best friend having a wet dream which was apparently about him. He’d survive though. 

“What were you doing?” Josh said, his own voice surprising him. He kind of wanted to know what was going on, but if it was bad, then he would wish he had just ignored it and gone to sleep. Too late for that now, he figured. 

“Do you want me to be honest?” Ty said softly, adjusting the waistband of his boxers. 

“Yeah,” Josh muttered quietly, still uncomfortably hard and aware of his body.

“I could hear you.”

Josh winced. Clearly, he had been louder than he wanted. He bit his nails, running his hand through his hair.

“Hm,” he managed. “What...did you do though?”

Tyler breathed out shakily, containing a nervous laugh.

“I- I touched myself, okay? It- it was the sounds Josh,” he tried to explain. “You kept moaning- it woke me up and then- I’m sorry. This is so gross and you probably just want to sleep.” Tyler tugged his fingers through his hair, shutting his eyes tightly. 

“I didn’t cum.”

“What?” Tyler breathed, now unable to hold back a nervous giggle. 

Josh sighed, cramming his body under the covers more. 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” he said matter-of-factly, pulling the sheets off himself. The air in the room wasn’t too cool, much to his relief. 

Tyler was silent for a moment.

“No, please, Josh.”

Josh froze, one foot hanging out of the bed.

“What?” he asked, glancing at the sofa. Tyler’s form moved slightly.

“I owe you this much.”

“You owe me what much?” Josh said dazedly. He hopped back into bed startledly as he saw Ty stand off the sofa and approach the edge of the bed.

“Woah woah Tyler what are you doing?” Josh hissed under his breath, scrambling against the headboard. Ty was quiet and still for a second, the only sound in the room was Joshua breathing heavily.

“I want to touch you. Is that okay?” he asked softly. Josh pulled his lips into his mouth to hide the groan he made.

“Y- yeah that’s okay Tyler,” he said. Tyler smiled slightly in the dark, relief flooding his system.

“Lay down?” Tyler said, more of a suggestion than a question. Josh complied with a nod that Tyler could barely make out. 

Tyler climbed up on top of where Josh lay, pulling the sheets and bedspread to the side. With one hand and his knees, he supported his weight. With his other hand, Tyler felt desperately for Josh’s pelvis. He hit the sweaty edge of Josh’s boxers where they met his stomach. Josh hissed out a breath unconsciously. 

“You’re so pretty,” Tyler said, moving his hand over the fabric of Josh’s boxers. Josh didn’t know what to say, his face flushed pink in embarrassment. He covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow as he felt Tyler rub his through his boxers. Precum had previously soaked into the fabric during his dream, he realized. Tyler’s touch was warm and gentle, and Josh concentrated on not bucking his hips up against Ty’s hand.

Tyler grabbed Josh’s boxer’s at his hip and pulled them down. The air felt cold on Josh’s exposed skin, his dick pressed up against him and leaking. 

“Hey,” Tyler said, nudging Josh’s elbow. “Move your arm. I want to see you.” 

Josh went crimson, and laughed nervously, but he complied. He could see Tyler smiling above him, and that felt reassuring. Tyler gripped Josh’s cock loosely, fascinated that he was actually getting to touch Josh. Josh bit his lip as he felt Ty tighten his grip and slowly stroke him. The precum that had gathered at the tip of his cock smeared, and any arousal he had lost in his stressful waking was back. 

Tyler pumped his hand gently up and down Josh’s shaft, watching Josh’s face inquisitively. Quickly, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Josh’s forehead. Josh felt his breath catch in his throat, and he instinctively clenched his fingers up.

Tyler leaned back more, speeding up his hand on Josh’s cock. He could hear every breath Josh took, could see his chest rise and fall. 

“Tyler,” Josh moaned. It sent a shiver down Tyler’s spine. It sounded just like it had minutes ago, but better. Tyler pulled his hand up, swirling his fingers over the head of Josh’s dick. Josh whined softly, unable to keep himself from pressing his hips up to Tyler. 

“Okay okay,” Tyler muttered quietly, mostly to himself. He pulled his hand up, licking it to wet it without thinking first. He could taste Josh’s sweat, and Josh groaned at the sight. Tyler lowered his hand again, stroking Josh more quickly now. 

Josh felt heat spreading from the contact down his legs and up his chest, a drop of sweat running down his ribs. There was a distinct tightness in his lower abdomen as he felt closer to cumming.

“Please keep going,” Josh said softly, arching his back slightly. Tyler complied, tightening his grip even more. Josh moaned, and it was nearly musical. Soft waves of pleasure started hitting Josh, and he sucked his lower lip into his mouth.

“Tyler I’m gonna cum,” Josh mumbled. 

Tyler had a look on his face half between bliss and astonishment. 

“Thank you thank you thank you,” Josh whined as he came, spurting onto Tyler’s hand and his own stomach. His breathing was ragged and wet, and he felt Tyler moving as if to stand up.

“No, no Tyler,” Josh managed. “Stay here Tyler. Stay here.”

Tyler was taken aback, but smiled despite himself. He rolled over to the side of the bed Josh wasn’t occupying. He felt Josh’s arm wrap around him, and he had to contain a sound which was half-sob and half-scream. Instead, he smiled, rolling against Josh’s sweaty skin. 

“Can we sleep now?” Josh asked softly. 

“Mhm,” Tyler agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
